


Drunk

by Shaloved30



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a super short fill in scene/reaction to the finale events. Pippy is drunk. Hope if you watch you pick up the reference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

It figures she’d find Chardonnay hidden in the lab’s mini fridge.

What started out as one glass ended up being five before Rosie arrived. Or was it six?

Pippy had lost damn count. She’d just lost. She’d laugh at the irony of that thought if she wasn’t so drunk.

Drunk on Chardonnay.

Too bad she really couldn’t say it was just the bottle.


End file.
